Disappearing hearts
by HIXXY
Summary: This is a Bellatrix James Lily love triangle fic, it is my take on why Bellatrix hates Sirius so much and how she becomes a sadistic murderer plz R&R! OMG I actually UPDATED!haven't touched this story for two years! Chapter 8 is UP!
1. Remembering pain

Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
  
**Author's note:** ok this is my first fanfic alrite; so don't blame me if you think it's shit  
  
**Summary:** this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
**'speech' **

**(thought)  
  
**(I wish I were dead)  
  
This was the thought that first crossed Bellatrix Black's mind when she woke up to the sound of the birds and the rays of the morning sun shining on her beautiful brown eyes, making it impossible to go back to sleep and wish that it wasn't the first day of her seventh year of school at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry .  
  
(Sigh...well.... cant do anything about it, might as well get up)  
  
And with one final gigantic yawn she hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom while in there she studied her reflection. She was 5'7 with long silky dark hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall and she also had a very trim figure that most girls would kill for. But though she had all this she wasn't very popular among her peers, who taunted her as a nerdy bookworm who didn't deserve to be a slytherin, they would tease her and push her and do horrible things to her, there was no comfort in the other housesas they were just as bad, only their reason for doing so was more shallow  
  
'Because I'm a Slytherin...'she said tearfully  
  
She wasn't really surprised when the Sorting hat had yelled out Slytherin, after all, most of her family had been one, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed, because she had wanted to be in Gryffindor because of a certain blue eyed boy.  
  
'James...' she whispered  
  
FLASHBACK

James Potter the first person she had met on platform 9 ¾ for her and his first year at Hogwarts school of Magic and Wizardry. She had been waiting for the train struggling with her heavy luggage, in which her overprotective sister Narcissa had overpacked with tonnes of clothes 'just in case' there was a fashion emergency, though how she could get into a fashion emergency when for most of the time she would be wearing the school robes, was beyond her; anyhow she was about to topple over under the great weight when somebody grabbed her from behind and gently steadied her. Embarrassed but grateful, she turned around to thank her savior when her voice got stuck in her throat, because when she turned around, she came face to face to the most handsome boy she had ever seen, he had bright blue eyes that looked so much like the ocean that she found herself drowning in them, he also had black messy/spiky hair that framed his handsome face in every way. and at once she knew that he was the one for her  
  
'Hello. My name is James Potter, what's yours?' he asked  
  
'ugh...cough....he...hello my name's Bellatrix Black' (damn I'm sooooo embarrassed) she thought while feeling hot under his gaze.  
  
'Black? Hey you wouldn't happened to know a boy named Sirius would you?'  
  
(Sirius....)  
  
Sirius Black, her cousin who was the same age as her, the cousin that she hadn't seen for over 4 years after both their parents had a disagreement. She wasn't exactly clear on the details, but she knew it was something about his family turning into traitors and as a result the two families have been enemies since.  
  
'Sirius? Who's that?' she asked opting for the safest course of action, hoping to god that James wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say.  
  
'My one and only best friend in the whole world.'  
  
As soon as those words passed his lips her heart sank like the Titanic. If Sirius was his best friend than that could only mean one thing: He's going to be a Gryffindor. The sworn enemy of her soon to be House.  
  
Still... she wasn't about to let him go without trying at least.  
  
'It's nice that you have a best friend before you start school...' she replied '...at least you have a friend already to keep you company. Not like me I have no one.'  
  
END FLASHBACK

(No one...)

How She hated that word, for it is the word that best described her right now. She was no one, no one cared about her, she had no one to turn to either, not even her sister, not since their strict, uncaring parents forced her into a marriage with the disgusting Lucius Malfoy. Ever since then she had thought about suicide, about ending all the pain she had inside her heart. She also hated the world. But the thing that she hated most in the world was her cousin Sirius.  
  
FLASHBACK

'That's not true you have me. I'll be your friend.' James said with a smile curling on the edge of his lips.  
  
Bellatrix smiled softly touched by his blunt but kind words.  
  
(Maybe we could be more than friends later on) she thought while blushing  
  
'Thanks James, I really could use a friend, you don't know how much your words mea...'she stopped, because there was her cousin standing behind James with a look that was halfway between amused and intimidating.  
  
' Hey James great to see you bro.' He said while grabbing James in a bear hug then his eyes turned to her giving her an icy glare.  
  
'Hello Bellatrix...'  
  
**Author's note:**So how was that? Sorry the chapter was so short but I'm pretty busy.

If you want me to keep writing I require at least 5 reviews And im talking about good reviews not flames although I wouldn't mind you sending me a flame

Eventually as i progress with the story the chapters will get longer so R&R everybody!!!!!!!!!

So.............until next time! Laters


	2. Story of the broken heart

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
**  
**Author's note:** All right I'm back! Now due to my inexperience at writing a fanfic, feel free to criticize whenever necessary, and if you see any mistakes storyline wise plz let me know as I don't really remember all the details of the characters. Enjoy! By the way this chapter has some colorful words that wouldn't do for a kid to read them.  
  
**Summary:** this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
**'speech' **

**(thought)  
**  
'ALL ABOARD!' screamed the stationmaster  
  
And with that the train to Hogwarts was underway to its destination.  
  
Onboard in compartment 304 Bellatrix sat down, alone, as usual and wished desperately for the trip to end as soon as possible before the usual bullies came.  
  
'Hello Bellatrix' hissed a sly voice from her doorway  
  
Startled she turned around and saw the ugly face of Roldolphus grinning at her with a seducing smile; only, in his case it made him look like a retard. Roldolphus... The only guy in the whole of Hogwarts' list of eligible bachelors that was interested in her. However she considered his presence an annoyance, and had told him so on numerous occasions, but it seemed that the more she knocked him back, the more strongly he would come back.  
  
(Why won't he just leave me alone!)  
  
'Roldolphus...just leave me alone!' she yelled  
  
'But what if someone comes to bully you, you need somebody to protect you my love!' he declared  
  
Finally, she had had enough; she was sick of all of the years she had to put up with his declarations of love and how they were fated to be together. She'd rather be bullied then to have Roldolphus as her knight in shining armor.  
  
'JUST SHUT UP!' she practically screamed 'I HATE YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOU ONE BIT OK!!, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!'  
  
Roldolphus was a bit shocked at first, because this was the first outburst she had ever had, For the entire time that he had known her she was a meek little thing that couldn't even raise her voice to speak clearly. But after the initial shock had set in he started to get angry.  
  
'You bitch, after all these years you still treat me like Shit!' he said nastily 'well guess what, I'm not gonna take it anymore, from now on I'm just gonna take what I want!'  
  
and with that he grabbed Bellatrix and pushed her onto the cushion seat. Bellatrix tried to fight back, but he was far too strong for her, finally pinning her down so she couldn't mo. Grinning maliciously, he started to put his hand under her shirt.  
  
'I've been wanting to do this for a long time hehehehheheh.'  
  
(I'm going to be raped! This can't be happening! please James, save me!!!) she thought with tears forming around her eyes  
  
Suddenly, as if some higher being had heard her prayers, she felt Roldolphus go limp on top of her.  
  
'A little early to be playing around don't you think Bellatrix' taunted a voice that she knew so well.  
  
Quickly she pushed Roldolphus off of her, and looked at her savior. James...  
  
'I'm not like that! I...I...was almost raped.' she stated with the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
(James...you saved me again... even if you didn't mean to.... I love you so much it hurts oh how I wish I was brave enough to tell you)  
  
James looked kind of shocked as he glanced at Roldolphus' limp form on the ground. Then he stared at her in the eye for quite a few minutes not saying a word. Bizarrely enough, to Bellatrix, it seemed strangely romantic in a way, if she didn't count the fact that she was almost raped and that her mind was in an emotional tornado right now. Not to mention the fact that her face was washed with tears.  
  
(I can do it! I have to tell him how I feel!)  
  
'James, I have something to tell you...' she started off; he looked at her expectantly and her throat started to contract, the first signs of embarrassment.  
  
'I....I..Lo'

'HOHOHOHO!!!!' boomed an uninvited voice.  
  
And there was her hated cousin Sirius standing there with a smirk.  
  
(I hate you Sirius, are you trying to make my life hell or something!!!!) She screamed in her mind. But being the meek thing she was she couldn't say anything.  
  
'hahahahaha....so the rumors are true.' he laughed evilly after glancing at Roldolphus' prone form on the floor  
  
'What rumors?' she asked confusedly. She knew that people teased her, but she didn't know that she was gossiped about.  
  
'That your nothing but a slut.'  
  
James decided to step in at this point.  
  
'Padfoot...she was almost raped' he said gently  
  
Sirius, however just looked at her coldly with the same smirk on his face, as if to say "Who gives a shit about you".  
  
'Prongs, haven't I told you many times, her family are liars, the whole lot of them.'  
  
James immediately turned around to face her, staring wide-eyed, she just stared back hoping that he could see the truth in her tears. However he didn't, he turned back to Sirius and muttered what sounded like 'let's leave the loser to do her slutty business' then left the carriage hurriedly. Sirius grinning from ear to ear evilly gave her the finger as if to say "take that" then left to find his friend. although her heart was broken she gained enough composure to push Roldolphus outside of her carriage and locked the door; finally, she was alone....  
  
(James...I was so close to telling you how I feel, and then my fucken cousin had to ruin everything...I hate him!!!)  
  
Feeling the last of her emotional barriers breaking down, she cried new tears thinking how similar the situation that happened today was to the situation that happened on the first day she had ever met her true love.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hello Bellatrix...' Sirius said with a slight sneer.  
  
'Sirius...' she replied warily  
  
James Potter was just standing in the middle between the two of them with a confused look on his face that clearly said "what the hell". Wanting answers he decided to question Bellatrix.  
  
'Bellatrix, I thought that you said that didn't know Sirius' he said with a look of curiosity.  
  
'I....I....' Bellatrix was at a loss for words as to how she could say to James that she and Sirius were cousins but that both their families were enemies, when she had already lied to him about Sirius's existence in her life. Unfortunately Sirius was NOT about to keep quiet.  
  
'She said that she doesn't KNOW me James? Now that's a laugh, we know each other quite well don't we, Bellatrix?' he said with contempt  
  
'..........' She just couldn't think of a thing to say, her mind was in turmoil, trying to find a way to salvage the situation.  
  
James was still just standing there between the two of them, both giving each other looks of utter disgust for each other, only this time he had an even bigger "what the hell" face expression. Finally, tired of being left out in the dark started shaking Sirius for the answers.  
  
' Sirius, tell me what's going on between you and Bellatrix NOW. How do you know her? and why do you hate her so much?' he said sharply.  
  
'ahhhh......my dear James' he started off mockingly ' do you remember me telling you about those relatives of mine that my family have been fighting with for four years?'  
  
'uhhhhhhh........vaguely, what about it?'  
  
It was at this point that Bellatrix started to die inside, because when James finds out the truth, he's going to hate her just like her cousin.  
  
'well she's one of them' Sirius finished pointing his finger at her overdramatically.  
  
James looked shocked for a second then calmed down and glanced at Bellatrix coldly, who by now was on the verge of crying at seeing the first friend she ever made looking at her so meanly, Sirius on the other hand was just laughing like crazy taunting her with the words "loser as always". After a couple of minutes of James and Bellatrix not saying a word, James started to walk away with Sirius following behind him.  
  
(NO! I can't lose him!!!!) she thought, Panicking, she cries out.  
  
'WAIT!'  
  
without so much as a backward glance James said in an annoyed tone  
  
'What do you want NOW?'  
  
'I...I...ar..are..you still my friend?' she knew that it sounded dumb but she just had to know.  
  
For a second he looked a bit pained but then he glanced at Sirius then looked her straight in the eye.  
  
'How can I be YOUR friend, your just a loser' he whispered and with that turned around and started walking away again.  
  
Sirius, however stayed behind and whispered scathingly  
  
' I know that you fancy him, but guess what your just a loser, he can get a girl ten times better than you' then he too walked away.  
  
When Bellatrix heard these words her heart cried out that it wasn't true, that she still had a chance with James, but Sirius had spoken with such conviction that she knew it had to be true.

After all, who wouldn't be interested in the handsome boy with beautiful ocean like eyes....  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
**Author's note:** so how's this one? I did the chapter a bit longer so I hope your happy about that. I estimate that there is going to be around six chapters for this story. though I get the feeling that the rest of the other chapter ain't gonna be as good as my first one, however I'm just doing it for the hell of it, so u guys can R&R!!!!!!!! By the way if you got some constructive criticism, I would also like to hear it. Oh yeah.... I would also like any ideas on how to progress with the story so if you got any, just send them to my email: jh4u100hotmail.com  
  
That is all..........till next time! Laters!!!!!!


	3. Faith in dreams

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By:** Hixxy  
  
**Author's note:** Alrite now we're finally getting to the James/Bellatrix romance! By the way I'm getting so sick of writing Bellatrix I decided to just write Bella ok? Ok On with the story.....  
  
**Summary: **this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
**'Speech' **

**(Thought)**  
  
It was about 8 o'clock in the evening when the train reached Hogwarts.  
  
(finally here....) Bella thought wistfully  
  
Truth be told, Bella considered Hogwarts to be more her home then the Black manor where she lived, where her parents didn't care about her and there was no one to talk to. At least here, she was with her peers, it was true that it hurt being teased and ridiculed; but at least it didn't hurt as much as the feeling of being alone.  
  
In the great hall, she sat down at her seat on the slytherin table between two girls that were chattering loudly with their friends, they just gave her a glance and then went straight back to chattering to whatever they were talking about, only this time they were discreetly pointing at her and Roldolphus, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table. She had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about, which made her face burn with shame. Suddenly, one of the girls turned to her with a sly smile.  
  
'Hey Bella' she chirped with a fake sugary sweet voice 'I heard you and Roldolphus had sex on the train'  
  
Shocked that they had stated it so bluntly as if it were true, she snapped her head to the offending girl and screamed.  
  
'WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!?'  
  
'uhh...so..som..some..Gryffindor' the girl replied fearfully at the sudden outburst.  
  
'Point him out!' she ordered, though she could guess who it was  
  
And sure enough the girl's trembling finger pointed at ..........Sirius.  
  
She didn't know why her temper was in low tolerance today; throughout all the years she just put up with all the teasing and bullying that her peers set upon her day after day, then go up to her room to have a good cry to let it all out then.

But TODAY...today was the last straw; all the pent up hurt and emotional abuse was ready to let loose, her first victim being Roldolphus and it seemed like her second was going to be her hated cousin.  
  
Indignantly, she marched right over to the Gryffindor table and slammed a palm on their table, gaining the attention of all the Gryffindors, who were shocked at the meek Slytherin who everyone made fun of, standing there with eyes that were filled with fury and drenched with tears.  
  
'SIRIUS, HOW DARE YOU SPREAD THOSE LIES ABOUT ME!'  
  
Sirius, who was swinging on his chair quite cockily, was suddenly blown back by the pitch of her voice, falling into a heap on the floor. But he got right back up and gained his composure before retorting back with  
  
'What lies? If it's concerning you it's all true'  
  
'You know they aren't! Why can't you just leave me alone!' she yelled  
  
'Hey don't talk to my friend like that!' Remus Lupin intervened

'Yeah go away, you loser' joined Peter Pettigrew  
  
James for the entire time just sat there with a wistful look on his face, wondering how long this argument is going to last; but from his point of view, it looked like Bella was going to lose by the way her body was trembling and the stutter starting to form in her speech, and also the tears that were threatening to spill out.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!' screeched a new voice.  
  
It was professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house, and she did not look very happy, in fact she looked downright PISSED.  
  
'She started it!' Sirius accused in earnest, pointing at Bella.  
  
'NO I DIDN'T!' Bella retorted. 'It was him professor!'  
  
'I don't care who started it! I'm taking ten points off both houses and giving you both detention for a week! Which you will both serve under Argus Filch!'  
  
'Now, Now Minerva we can't burden Argus with the responsibilities of supervising two children, not with all the work he has to do.' Said a new comer, who appeared out of nowhere. 'Albus! I didn't hear you come! How did you...never mind that How will these two students be punished then?' asked McGonagall  
  
'May I suggest that Mr. Black be supervised by the Head girl, and Miss Black supervised by the Head boy?' said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes that only Bella caught.  
  
'Of course Albus, you are the headmaster after all.' McGonagall replied meekly. However her voice changed immediately back to strict when she addressed the two Blacks.  
  
'You heard the headmaster! You will both serve detention cleaning the classrooms 301 and 605 supervised by the head boy and head girl, now sit down and be quiet!'  
  
After that little incident, Bella barely noticed the sorting ceremony and feast, which followed soon after, deep in thought she wondered why Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he gave their punishment. She was shaken out of her reverie when it was time to announce who was to be Head boy and Head girl.

'And the title of Head boy and Head girld go to........' her ears perked up in suspense  
  
'James Potter and Lily Evans!' boomed his voice across the great hall.  
  
Astonished, she pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, yep it wasn't a dream it was real all right.  
  
(Me and James together for a whole week...) she thought blissfully (I can tell him how I feel then, and Sirius won't be able to ruin it)  
  
After the feast was over, it was time for everyone to go to bed, however Feeling excited for the first time in her life, Bella couldn't sleep so she opened her journal which had a moving picture of him that she had taken when he was playing quiddicth, charmed to say I love you in speech bubbles, and just looked lovingly at it for ages.  
  
Next morning, after all her classes were finished, she practically flew to detention in room 605 not caring at all about the usual taunts from her classmate, after all, when James is around nothing else mattered to her.  
  
When she got there, James was waiting for her, with a smile on her face she greeted him.  
  
'Hi James, so where do we start?'  
  
Moving closer to her he replied  
  
'How about here?' and with that he kissed her passionately  
  
Caught by surprise, she was quite unprepared for it and fell over with James on top of her Feeling happiness, as she had never felt before she melted into his kiss and embraced him hard, wishing that it would never end.  
  
They were lying there for quite some time when Sirius dropped in, what he saw shocked him to the bone, there was his best friend lying on top with his most hated cousin!  
  
'PRONGS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!'  
  
Startled out of their wits, they quickly untangled themselves from each other.  
  
'Padfoot, I love her if you can't handle that, then you are no longer my friend' James stated.  
  
When Bella heard that, she felt like she was in heaven.  
  
(He loves me too! Oh this is a dream come true!)  
  
'FINE THEN' Sirius screamed and then left  
  
'Now where were we?' James said teasingly turning back to her.  
  
'I..I..think we were k..kissing' she stuttered while blushing with happiness  
  
'Oh yes that's right, let's get back to doing that then.' He said seductively. 'But before we do...I just want to tell you that I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you.'  
  
Blushing uncontrollably Bella replied  
  
'Oh I loved you since we first met as well, but I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way.....'  
  
'hush now' James put a finger to her lips ' We're together now, and that's all that matters'  
  
And with that they embraced each other again.  
  
POOF!  
  
Bella opened her eyes, and saw the picture of James on her lips. (Damn it was all a dream! A nice dream.... But still just a dream.)  
  
And with that she closed her eyes to try to make tomorrow come faster, anticipating the time alone that she was going you have with James...Sirius free.  
  
**Author's note:** I've come to realize that I kinda made Bellatrix abit too wimpy, so I decided to give her more of a back bone, hope you guys are okay with it. By the way did I fool you guys with the ending of this chapter? I hope so Last thing I have to say is R&R!!!!!!! coz with your support and encouragement I get motivated to write.  
  
That is all.........till next time! laters!


	4. Confrontation of truths

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
  
Author's note: Damn...By the way this fic is going, it's probably gonna go for longer than I thought, by the way I'm still debating on whether I should put them together as an official couple, please let me know what you think  
  
Summary: this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
'speech'  
  
(thought)**  
  
'COCKADOOADOO!!!!!!'  
  
(Huh? What the...yes! it's finally morning!) thought Bella after opening her eyes to the sound of the rooster.  
  
(Oh I hope I can do this.......)she thought depressingly  
  
After quite a few stretching and yawning, she jumped out of her bed, and bolted straight to the bathroom, locking the door before any of her roomies could come in.  
  
Looking at her reflection in the huge mirror, doubts started to raise itself in her mind.  
  
(What should I wear? Should I fix my hair up? Should I put make up?) She thought anxiously.  
  
After 30 minutes of painstaking decisions, she decided on a little blush on her cheeks and a little eye shadow under the eyes, for her hair she just tied it up into a ponytail.  
  
(Now what to wear.....) She wondered looking at her wardrobe  
  
after a few minutes she picked out some denim jeans and a baby blue top.  
  
(Well what do you know all these clothes sis packed for me actually became useful) she mused.  
  
After giving her appearance a final glance, she figured she looked decent enough, but will it be enough to win James' heart?  
  
'Well no use thinking about it now, night as well get it over and done with' she said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Though inside her, doubts made her tremble and fear as to what she would do if he rejected her.  
  
On the way to the great hall for breakfast there were a mixture of reactions to her new appearance; from the boys came cat calls and leers, from the girls came jealous looks and mumbles of 'knew she was a slut'.  
  
However Bella just made her way to the great hall ignoring everything around her, though a bit hurt by the 'slut' comments.  
  
When she finally got there she sat down and tried to eat as fast as she could so she could get away quick, as she didn't want to attract any attention, though she did glance at James several times, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing loudly with his friends.  
  
Finally when breakfast was over, and most of the students were gone, she thought it was safe to move.  
  
Unfortunately, her assumptions were in vain, as when she tried to move away, somebody blocked her path; looking up she found that it was Roldolphus.  
  
'Bella....'  
  
Bella, however, was not in the mood; she just stared into his eyes coldly and said.  
  
'Shut up. I don't want to hear another word. You almost raped me you bastard.'  
  
And with that she tried to push past him, but he didn't budge.  
  
'Bella...I know what I did was wrong, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry.'  
  
'I don't want your apologies, I just want you to leave me alone.' She glanced at James, who was lingering behind with two girls named Kira and Ivy for some courage, as she was starting to get weak at the knees from fear.  
  
Roldolphus, who noticed her gazes to James, got pretty incensed.  
  
'It's that Potter bastard isn't it?!' he accused.  
  
'Don't you dare call him that!'  
  
'Why?! What has he got that I don't!!!!' he yelled.  
  
'He is a good man, better than you'll ever be!' she yelled back.  
  
SMACK  
  
The next thing Bella knew she was on the floor, a bruise starting to develop on her left cheek, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Looking back up she saw Roldolphus, looking downward at her with sorrowful eyes, but they were still incensed with hate.  
  
Suddenly a voice yelled out.  
  
'Petrificus totalus!'  
  
Roldolphus suddenly went rigid and toppled over onto the floor with a loud thump not moving a muscle.  
  
Looking up to see who had yelled out the spell, she saw James running over to her at top speed with a look that could kill.  
  
'Are you ok?' He asked, while gently picking her up.  
  
'Y...yes.' She stuttered.  
  
'Are you sure? That was quite a hit you took.' He probed further.  
  
'Yes. I.....'  
  
Finally she couldn't handle acting brave anymore so she jumped onto James hugging him tightly and just cried all her tears out.  
  
James was quite shocked at the show of emotion from the 'loser' as everyone called her thanks to him and Sirius, so awkwardly, he just patted her softly on the head, saying that it was going to be alright over and over.  
  
When her sobbings finally subsided, he let go of her gently and said.  
  
'I...er..I think it's time you went to class.' He smiled and then continued. 'Don't worry, I won't work you too hard on detention.' And with that he started to walk away.  
  
However, he was forced to stop by Bella grabbing his arm. As he turned around to inquire as to what she wanted, he found her tear filled face barely a millimeter away from his face.  
  
And faster than the eye could see she kissed him.  
  
It lasted for only two seconds but to her it seemed like an eternity.  
  
When she finally pulled back she searched his face for a reaction.  
  
(Oh god, I can't believe I just did that! He doesn't like it! Oh why am I so stupid!)  
  
It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, until James decided to break it.  
  
'Well......that was different.' And with a final smile, he started to walk away, more like run away from her point of view, and finally his form disappeared into the corridors.  
  
Inside, Bella was having a lot of mixed thoughts.  
  
(Did he like it? Well... he didn't say he DIDN'T like it. Oh but what I wouldn't give to taste his lips again.)  
  
She started remembering on how his lips were when she kissed him; it was exactly how she had imagined her first kiss to feel like.  
  
Suddenly somebody pushed her on the floor roughly, and kicked her in the side.  
  
Moaning in pain she looked up and saw the form of Kira and Ivy.  
  
'You slut how dare you make a move on my James' spat out Kira vehemently  
  
'Yeah, now you are gonna pay for it.' Joined in Ivy.  
  
Bella didn't say anything, after all these two girls were the ones that beat her up the most, and they always beat her up regardless of whether she speaks or not.

(Oh please not again...Just leave me alone!) she wailed helplessly inside.  
  
Before she could think any further a slap found it's way to her bruised cheek and a kick soon followed after, making her yell out in pain.  
  
'Please stop it! Please....' She begged  
  
However, the two girls ignored her pleas and continued on with the assault. After a few more punches and kicks, they finally stopped, they turned to run away but not before saying.  
  
'Ha! As if you could get the most popular guy in school anyway, you are a loser with no friends, how could he possibly like you.' And with that they ran off.  
  
Somehow these words hurt her far worse than the physical beating she had just endured.  
  
After she was sure they had gone, Bella stood up rather shakily and difficultly, and made her way to Madam Pomfrey's sickbay.  
  
When she got there, Madam Pomfrey took one look at the multiple bruises and cuts that Bella had and sighed.  
  
'Bella, someone beat you up again didn't they, you should really tell a teacher or someone who it is, I see you here more than I would like to.'  
  
Bella just stayed silent and let Madam Pomfrey work her magic, soon, she was almost as good as knew apart from some small bruises and sore spots where her cuts were.  
  
She was about to walk out the door, when Madam Pomfrey stopped her.  
  
'Bella if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. Understand?'  
  
Smiling gratefully, she hugged the old nurse and whispered.  
  
'I know, but I'm afraid that if I tell they on them will do something far worse to me, but thank you anyway for your concern.' Then she made her way to class.  
  
Her first class for today was advanced potions, which she hated because the teacher always picked on her for being too quiet or uncooperative in class and therefore gave her the worst marks last year, which her parents gave her a beating over.  
  
When she got to the door, she took a huge breath and opened it.  
  
In the blink of an eye the teacher, Mr Weevil was right in her face, with a look that held pure annoyance.  
  
'Miss Black late again as always, that's it I've had enough of your unruly behavior, go write "I'm a bad girl, so I have to try harder to please my teacher" a thousand times the muggle way! And give it back to me at the end of class!'  
  
Ears burning with shame she made her way to the back of the class and looked for a seat, however, all of the seats were taken save for one next to a guy with his hood up so she sat down there.  
  
'Hey, where did you get all these extra bruises?' inquired the person next to her.  
  
Surprised that someone was actually speaking to her she whipped her head to the right and gasped.  
  
'What? have I got something on my face or something?' asked James  
  
'No...you don't, you just surprised me that's all.' Bella replied  
  
'Why?' James asked confusedly.  
  
'Because you spoke to me...' she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.  
  
He did however and was even more confused.  
  
'Huh? Why wouldn't I talk to you?'  
  
Shocked by his ignorance, she replied softly.  
  
'Because I'm a loser, by the way I'm sorry about...kissing you before...'  
  
'Hey your not a loser! And about that ...kiss.... uh don't worry about it.' He grew almost as red as she was.  
  
'Oh yeah! You didn't answer my question. How did you get those other bruises, it wasn't that long since I last saw you.' He said changing the subject.  
  
'Uhh...it was nothing. Really... I just fell down a flight of stairs. Clumsy me. Ha ha.' She faked a laugh.  
  
James however didn't buy it.  
  
'Tell me the truth.' He said sternly.  
  
'It was nothing! I told you already, It's not like you care anyway.' She said sadly, tears starting to prick at her eyes.  
  
'Hey I do care, just tell me!' James probed.  
  
However, All the time that she was hurt let itself out.  
  
'Then why do you all tease me and bully me as if I had no feelings!' she muttered.  
  
'I..uh...I...' James was at a loss for words so she continued.  
  
'And to make it worse, it's usually you and your little group that instigate it, and since your so popular everyone copies whatever you do.'  
  
Finally she couldn't hold the tears no more and just let it all out, covering her face to hide it, but unable to smother the noises that kept coming out.  
  
'And do you... sob... know why... sob... it hurts so much....sob... that it's you who starts it?' she cried.  
  
Not even waiting for him to answer she just said each word softly but surely.  
  
'Because I love you.'  
  
**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors note: welllllll finally finished this chapter give me the reviews to let me know if I'm on the right track by the way I'd like to thank all those who even bothered to review, it is because of you that keeps me motivated to write so THANKS!!!!!!  
Oh yeah just a notice..... I'm requiring at least another 5 reviews before I post the next chapter up so happy reading and reviewing.  
  
Till next time............Laters !!!!!**


	5. A better day

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
  
Author's note: Damn...By the way this fic is going, it's probably gonna go for longer than I thought, by the way if my writing technique starts going down or if my ideas aren't good enough please tell me, as I'm not really revising it much, I'm just rushing it.  
  
Summary: this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
'speech'  
  
(thought)  
**  
'Because I love you' Bella repeated.  
  
'..........' James was shocked, never in his entire life had he expected those words to pass her lips.  
  
'You...you...love me?' he asked a little uncertainly, as if he had heard her wrong.  
  
'Yes...........'  
  
'Since when?'  
  
'The first time I ever met you.' She replied gently.  
  
'When was that?' James asked, racking his mind trying to remember.  
  
(He doesn't even remember the first time we ever met....) Bella depressingly.  
  
'It was...Oh it doesn't matter anymore, come to think of it, just forget I said anything...I....I...I have to go.' She replied while trying hard to prevent another flood of tears from being released.  
  
'What? But we still have class...'  
  
'I don't care I just have to go alright.' And with that she ran out of the classroom, ignoring the indignant cries of anger from Mr. Weevil.  
  
'Come back here Miss Black! Or I'll have you expelled form Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Bella didn't care, she just ran and ran until she found a girl's bathroom. Once inside the privacy of the cubicles, she cried and cried, using tissue after tissue. (I was such a fool, I thought that if I told him I love him he would change, but how could I ever expect him to love ME; the loser who is everyone's punching bag, whereas he is the most popular guy in school with all the girls at his beck and call. How can I face him NOW; oh I want to die.....)  
  
'Why you crying missy?'  
  
Moaning Myrtle. Great. Out of all the bathrooms that were in Hogwarts, she just had to run into the one with the overemotional ghost.  
  
(But aren't I the same as her.... We both have no friends, we were both bullied and teased, we're both losers, we're even crying in the same toilet! The only difference between us is that she is dead.... Maybe she can understand how I feel)  
  
Drying her tears Bella replied.  
  
'Nothing important. I'm Bellatrix Black...But you can call me Bella.'  
  
Moaning Myrtle after hearing her name, stared at her empathetically.  
  
'Bella.... so you're the girl that everyone treats as the loser.'  
  
Bella hung her head in sorrow.  
  
'I know how you feel, people treated me the same way they treated you when I was still alive. Life's not fair.' M.M continued.  
  
Out of curiosity, Bella decided to ask.  
  
'How come everyone teased you in school when you were alive.' she asked, however regretting having let the word 'alive' out of her mouth, she expected a torrent of complaints, but she was surprised when M.M just said simply.  
  
'Because I was myself.'  
  
Looking directly at Bella in the eyes, she continued.  
  
'I once loved a boy that was popular, however when he found out that I loved him he just used it to further his ideas for playing pranks and teasing me.'  
  
Stunned, Bella's mind went into overdrive: What if James decided to use his knowledge of her love for him to torment her even further; she was sure that if he did, she would never be able to handle it, she would rather die than have her feelings being toyed with by the man she loved.  
  
Looking back at Moaning Myrtle, she knew that she had finally found a kindred spirit in this school.  
  
'I'm sorry about that.' Bella smiled genuinely.  
  
'That's okay. If you ever need to talk or need advice, I 'm always ready to give it to you.'  
  
Feeling much better, Bella turned to walk out until a sudden thought struck her.  
  
'Myrtle, how come you're not nearly as annoying as everyone says you are?'  
  
With a smirk M.M replied slyly.  
  
'I decided to stay here to help girls like you only, but the job gets boring, I got to do something for entertainment.'  
  
Bemused, Bella just walked on to her next class.  
  
................................................................  
  
After all her classes were finished for the day, Bella suddenly remembered that she had detention with the head boy AKA James Potter  
  
(Oh no I have detention with him now, Why can't it have been next week or the week after? I'm just not ready to see him!) She panicked.  
  
'That's it! I'll just tell them I forgot.' And with that she made her way to her room.  
  
Looking at her bed, she suddenly felt tired .  
  
(Might as well have a little nap, that's a good excuse for forgetting)  
  
So she changed into her pajamas, jumped into bed and napped for about 1 minute.....  
  
The next minute she was wet all over, even her bed, looking up she saw the smirking face of James potter holding a...bucket?  
  
'Miss Black since you 'forgot' to go to detention, I took the liberty of coming here to remind you, I hope you don't mind?' he mocked trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Bella didn't say anything; her face took on a blank look as she just stared straight ahead trying not to look at him.  
  
'How did you get into my room?' she asked finally.  
  
'I'm the Head Boy remember? Not to mention the girls in the Slytherin common room were quite helpful in showing me around.' He said with a wink.  
  
'Now. Down to business. You are going to change out of those wet clothes and you are gonna come with me to do your punishment, alright?'  
  
'Alright, just wait outside then' she said quietly.  
  
When he had gone, she just started crying.  
  
(I don't want to do this, being near him hurts so much, when I know I can't have him!)  
  
However, she had no choice, so she changed her clothes into the denim jeans and the baby blue top again and walked out.  
  
'Good, now let's get going before Greasy boy finds out I'm in here.' He said grabbing her arm, which made her blush.  
  
However the blush vanished when just as they were about to leave the slytherin house he yelled cheerily 'Bye Girls!!!!' to a group of slytherin girls who responded with a flirty 'Bye Sweetheart!'  
  
(He really CAN get any girl he wants....) she thought depressingly as she tagged along behind him as they made their way to room 605.  
  
'So... Why did you run out of Advanced Potions this morning?' James asked trying to get her to talk.  
  
'Don't know' Bella replied exasperated.  
  
'Fine. Fine.'  
  
The rest of the way was filled with silence, both feeling awkwardly around each other.  
  
When they got there, James opened the door and both of them went in.  
  
Looking around, Bella was horrified, because on the floor was a mountain of rubbish paint was all over the walls. How was she expected to clean all of this within a week?  
  
James meanwhile had the same facial expression as she except when he turned to look at her it was transformed into a grin.  
  
'Well... better get started then.'  
  
'But...but...how?' Bella protested weakly.  
  
'With this' he answered indicating a broom, a small dustpan and a normal looking garbage bag.  
  
'Shouldn't I have more than one bag?' she asked uncertainly.  
  
'The bag is charmed to be bottomless.' He said calmly then summoned a tanning chair and lay down watching her.  
  
Her face red from embarrassment and anger, she picked up the garbage bag and started using her bare hands to scrape the rubbish in.  
  
After five minutes she was tired and dirty, the mountain of rubbish didn't look any smaller, and to make it worse, James was just watching her humiliation. She felt like crying.  
  
(I was so happy this morning, now look at me, my whole day has been filled with tears and it's only the first day!)  
  
Suddenly she was rocked out of her train of thoughts, when she felt James next to her helping to scrape up the rubbish with her.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.  
  
'Helping you, what else.'  
  
'But you don't have to.... It's my detention.'  
  
'But I want to, ok?'  
  
Bemusedly, she just continued doing the chore in silence, wondering why he would help her even though he didn't have to.  
  
'I remember you know.'  
  
Confusedly, she snapped her head towards James.  
  
'What?'  
  
Looking at her in the eyes James continued.  
  
'The first time we ever met, at Platform 9 ¾, I'd never forget that day.'  
  
Shocked, she just stayed silent.  
  
'I remember seeing a girl that was struggling with her suitcases; she was so pretty, I just had to talk to her.'

'Wa...was it me?' Bella choked out.  
  
'Yes'  
  
Strange how one word could turn a person's life into heaven, but that was how Bella felt when that one word passed James' lips. But then another thought crossed her mind.  
  
'Then why did you hate me when you found out Sirius was my cousin?' she asked sullenly.  
  
'Because.... Because Sirius was my best friend and he told me a lot of bad things about you, and like a fool I believed him. I always liked you, you know.' He hoped that the excuse didn't sound as lame to her as it did to him.  
  
'But you and your little gang were mean to me for the past 6 years, and that made everyone do the same.' She accused tearfully.  
  
'I know, and I'm so sorry for that, I was just so afraid of losing my best friend and afraid of what everyone would think that I went along with Sirius. I'm so sorry, I wish I could change time but I can't, I was shocked when you told me you loved me even after all I did to you.'  
  
'It was because I knew you weren't like that, ever since we met at the station I knew that you were a good person, and that's why I love you.' Bella said softly.  
  
Suddenly, James grabbed her hand tightly and stared at her deep in the eyes.  
  
'Bella I love you too, ever since we first met, I knew it. I know that I could never make it up to you for all those years that you were put through, but now I'm not going to be afraid anymore, I don't care what everyone thinks. I love you.' James declared with tears in his eyes.  
  
Overwhelmed with happiness, Bella started crying. She grabbed James and hugged him fiercely, as if it was their last day together then kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
They stayed like that for 15 minutes, but for the both of them it was timeless.  
  
Finally James broke it off. He smiled.  
  
'I don't want to wreck the mood, but I think we still have cleaning up to do.'  
  
In response, Bella just kissed him again mumbling what sounded like 'just a few more minutes'. However, James wasn't about to complain, and just melted into the kiss again.  
  
After a few more hours, they decided to leave, as it was almost time for bed.  
  
Standing at the doorway, they bid each other good night.  
  
'When will I see you again?' Bella asked eagerly.  
  
'Don't you remember? You have detention ALL week' he smiled mischievously  
  
And with a final kiss goodnight, they both left to their rooms for some sleep.  
  
On the way there, Bella was thinking about today.  
  
(Wow! James loves me too! It was almost as if my dreams came true!)  
  
Smiling again, she thought about the kiss.  
  
(No it wasn't as if my dreams came true... It was better)  
  
**Author's note: FINALLY Bellatrix and James reveal their love for one another. **

**Will Sirius find out? **

**What will he say or do if he does? **

**Can their love survive?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! And remember to keep reviewing!  
  
Till next time.........Later! **


	6. Heart to heart

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
  
Author's note: Damn...By the way this fic is going, it's probably gonna go for longer than I thought, by the way if my writing technique starts going down or if my ideas aren't good enough please tell me, as I'm not really revising it much, I'm just rushing it.  
  
Summary: this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
'Speech'  
  
(Thought)  
**  
The next day, Bella woke up to feel of somebody's hand caressing her cheek, opening her eyes she smile, because there was her beloved smiling softly with love shining from his eyes. Then the realization hit her.  
  
'James! What are you doing here.'  
  
'What? Can't I see the person I love in the morning.'  
  
Blushing at his sentimentality she replied softly.  
  
'Yeah... But what about the slytherins? Didn't they say anything about you coming in?'  
  
'Nah, I just told them that I had to get a very sexy girl out of bed for breakfast.' He said coyly, while smiling.  
  
Bella was blushing so much she thought she would melt into a puddle.  
  
'Come on, what did you tell them?'  
  
'Ok.... I just said that I'm here to get my girlfriend to eat breakfast with me.' He replied.  
  
Shocked, Bella just stared at him with her mouth wide open.  
  
'Di...did you just say...girlfriend?'  
  
Amused at her expression he just said simply.  
  
'Yes, I told you last night I wasn't going to be afraid anymore, with you by my side I'll never be afraid...' He said this last part filled with emotion.  
  
(Wow...He loves me so much, Oh I'll treasure this day forever)  
  
Filled with joy, Bella jumped on James and started kissing him fiercely.  
  
'James, I can't believe it, it feels like a dream.'  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her bum.  
  
'Well if you felt that it can't be dream can it?' James laughed.  
  
Then he turned serious and looked at Bella in the eye.  
  
'Bella...I love you so much I can't believe I lived without you in my life for so long.'  
  
Looking at him with loving eyes she replied.  
  
'James, I love you so much as well, I would have waited forever for this day.'  
  
Smiling, James just kissed her nose and said.  
  
'Are you ready for breakfast? Because I'm starving.' At that moment his stomach gave a low growl as if to confirm his words.  
  
Laughing Bella stood up and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. When she got back James was there sitting on her bed with her journal and the picture of him in hand.  
  
'James what are you doing!' snatching the journal out of his hand embarrassedly.  
  
'Bella, that picture was about four years ago...' He said softly.  
  
'I know...I'm sorry! I...I... just wanted a picture to remember you by...Please don't think I'm a stalker!' she cried, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Blinking in surprise, James just said sadly.  
  
'Bella I wasn't thinking that at all...I was just thinking that you have loved me for so long, and I was so blind I couldn't see it, and looking at that picture makes me feel so guilty because of all the teasing you had to endure because of me.'  
  
Calming down, Bella just grabbed his hand.  
  
'It doesn't matter now, you are with me now, and don't worry, you can repent for it later.' She smiled with a wink.  
  
'Ok.... But no matter what, I'm going to do all I can to make it up to you.'  
  
Laughing, Bella just said.  
  
'James! I was joking! Your love is everything I could ever want, now let's go eat breakfast.' And with a final pull on his arm, they were on their way to the Great hall.  
  
On the way, Bella started feeling some apprehension building up the closer they got there.  
  
Feeling her fears, James just grabbed her hand reassuringly.  
  
'It's going to be all right. I'll protect you.'  
  
When they got there they both took a deep breath and stepped in.  
  
Needless to say as soon as they stepped in, the Great hall, which was usually noisy, became deathly quiet.  
  
Trying to ignore the wide eye stares of disbelief and shock, James led Bella to the Gryffindor table and told her to sit down. Then he stood on a chair, and said calmly but forcefully.  
  
'Bella and I are an official couple. If anybody teases her or mistreat her in anyway they'll have to answer to me.' Then he sat down and started eating.  
  
Suddenly the shock seemed to die out and everyone started talking at once.  
  
'SLYTHERINS AND GRYFFINDORS CAN'T BE TOGETHER!' came the indignant cry of one Slytherin.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LOSER!' someone at the Ravenclaw table yelled.  
  
'JAMES I LOVE YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!' screamed a hysterical Hufflepuff.  
  
All around. James and Bella could see the expressions of anger, the disgust and the jealousy that the whole school now felt for them. However, neither of them cared, both of their eyes were peeled on one person: Sirius.  
  
From the look of his expression, Sirius was shocked, never in his whole life had he expected his best friend to actually get together with his cousin, the odds just seemed too low.  
  
(Prongs, what are you doing! You're making a huge mistake!)  
  
Without warning he gestured for James and Bella to follow him, and started walking off. James and Bella followed a little cautiously, wondering where he was leading them, until they stopped in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Turning around, Sirius looked at both of them sharply in the eye though the emotion was different for each.  
  
'All right explain yourself Prongs, what are you doing with the loser?'  
  
'Padfoot, she's not a loser, and as to why I'm with her, it's because I love her.'  
  
'What!!! How could you! You know that she and I are enemies!'  
  
'I know that, but I don't care, I love her and she loves me. End of story.'  
  
Infuriated, Sirius grabbed Bella and started shaking her.  
  
'Tell me what you've done to him you bitch!' he screamed in her face.  
  
However, James intervened and held Sirius back.  
  
'Sirius! Stop this right now! If you are truly my friend, you will accept her as a part of my life!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Suddenly Sirius went quiet. After one huge sigh he said.  
  
'Fine. It's not like you are going to be with her forever anyway. After this year, her parents are going to arrange her marriage to one of the old families.'  
  
Looking at her maliciously he added.  
  
'Or have you forgotten.'  
  
How could she have forgotten that? Her parents only talked about that whenever she was at home.  
  
Turning to James, she started crying.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Were her words, and then she was off.  
  
However she didn't get far as James was a fast runner, after grabbing her and turning her around, he asked.  
  
'Why you running away from me for?'  
  
Still crying she related the whole arranged marriage thing to him.  
  
'So you see.... we can't be together anyway.'  
  
Looking at her, defiantly he kissed her.  
  
'Are you just going to let your parents run your life for you? I don't care if they arrange a hundred marriages for you, I'll steal you away from each one.'  
  
Hearing that made her heart flutter, so she embraced him and whispered a simple 'thank you'.  
  
After that fiasco, everyone went to class still miffed about what happened at breakfast, they were nicer to Bella though, having taken James' threat seriously. Pretty soon the whole day was finished and Bella was back in detention.  
  
No matter how much Her and James cleaned and cleaned the damn mountain never seemed to grow smaller.  
  
'What's up with this mountain of rubbish? It doesn't seem to be getting smaller!'  
  
Grinning mischievously at her James replied  
  
'There's a secret to that, but I can't tell you until the end.'  
  
After they thought that they had done enough, they cleaned themselves off and embraced each other, and started kissing passionately, this was the part that both of them looked forward to in detention.  
  
After about a half hour of this, Bella pulled out of it.  
  
'Let's rest for a bit.'  
  
James agreed so he lay down on the tanning chair that was still there, and Bella squished in beside him.  
  
'Can you please.... hold me?' she asked a little uncertainly.  
  
'For you, anything.' And with that he cradled her body protectively  
  
After about five minutes like this, they started talking.  
  
They spent hours talking not even noticing the time. They talked about him, then about her and all the interests that they had.  
  
'So what are your parents like?' they'd gotten to the topic of parents.  
  
'I hate them...' she whispered.  
  
James heard her though and looked at her solemnly.  
  
'Want to tell me why?'  
  
'Because...because they.... don't care about me, they are just looking for a person that they can marry me off to that can bring up their status, just like they did to my sister.'  
  
'Your sister?'  
  
'Yes, Narcissa, she was the only person who cared about me. But then they married her off to someone she hates, and now I'm all alone....'  
  
'How can they do that? No one should have a childhood like that!'  
  
'It's the way slytherin purebloods think. I hate it. Apart from my sister, no one cared about whether I was alive or dead. ' She said sadly.  
  
Feeling sympathy for her James kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'Your not completely alone, you have me now you know.'  
  
Smiling briefly, Bella took his hand.  
  
'James, promise me you'll never leave me alone.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
Then they stayed comfortably quiet for a while.  
  
'You know what?' James asked suddenly.  
  
Tilting her head up, she saw that James had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
'I've just had an idea, how about for the Christmas holidays you come with me to my house.'  
  
Startled, Bella broke free from his embrace.  
  
'What? As in meet your parents?'  
  
Seeing James nod she panicked.  
  
'But what will your parents think about me? Surely they wouldn't approve of a girl like me.'  
  
Smiling James just hugged her.  
  
'Don't you worry, my mum is very easy going, so long as you are a good person she'll love you. Dad...well he's a tougher nut but I'm sure he will love you as well.'  
  
Comforted by these words, she rested her head on his shoulder and said.  
  
'In that case, I'd love to meet your parents.'  
  
Then they just lay there quietly thinking about each other, until James looked at the clock.  
  
'Wow! It's almost 2 am, we'd better get to sleep before we become zombies tomorrow.'  
  
'How... how about right here?' Bella suggested while blushing.  
  
Surprised at her boldness, he stood up and picked her up gently.  
  
'Not here. I know of a better place, come with me.' He whispered.  
  
And with that, the pair made their way through the darkness of the night.  
  
**Author's note: So how was that? I know that my writing technique has been dropping, so please PLEASE tell me if there is anything wrong with it. **

**And once more A HUGE thank you to all the ppl who reviewed my story, I appreciate it. So please keep doing it!!!! LoL  
  
Till next time..........Laters!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Fire of passion

**Disappearing Hearts  
  
By: Hixxy  
  
Author's note: Hey there! Sorry for the delay on the updates, just been busy doing some crap. Woohoo! Actually got up to 21 reviews! Pretty surprised when I saw it.....But I guess your tired of reading my crappy author's note by now so let's get on with the story!!!!  
  
Summary: this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.  
  
'Speech'  
  
(Thought)**  
  
After James and Bella had been running for quite a few minutes, they stopped in a place that was too dark to see.  
  
'Close your eyes Bella.' James said  
  
Though she was curious, she obediently closed her eyes.  
  
After a few scurrying noises James told her to open her eyes and to her horror she was face to face with the infamous Whomping Willow.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'  
  
After the initial screaming, she turned to run only to find her way blocked by James.  
  
'James! Run!!!'  
  
However James just stood there with a smug look on his face.  
  
'Take a look behind you. Hahahahahaha' he started rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
Fearfully she turned around slowly, expecting the tree to clobber her at anytime until she saw that it was as still as a statue.  
  
Her heart still beating hard, she turned around and found that James was still laughing his brains off.  
  
'How could you do that to me!' she exclaimed. 'I almost had a heart attack!'  
  
Sobering up a bit James looked at Bella and saw that she was really hurt by his actions.  
  
'I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be a funny joke.'  
  
'...........'  
  
'Look I said I was sorry, please forgive me.....'  
  
Finally she turned around and looked at him with tearful eyes.  
  
'James... do you really love me?'  
  
'WHAT? You know I do. How many times do I have to say it.'  
  
'.....For a second I thought....I thought this was .....oh never mind.'  
  
'Bella....tell me what it is now.'  
  
'I thought it was a cruel prank. That you never really loved me in the first place.'  
  
Looking into his love's eyes he saw that he had brought up painful memories by playing a simple prank.  
  
(how stupid am I?) he thought.  
  
Grabbing Bella by the shoulders he looked at her deep in those tear filled eyes he said.  
  
'Bella, believe me when I say I love you nothing will ever change that.'  
  
Staring back into his eyes, she felt her soul soften into mush.  
  
Wiping her eyes she replied.  
  
'I believe you, now what are we doing here?'  
  
Grinning again, James pointed at the immobilized tree.  
  
'we're going to my secret hiding spot, it's just beyond the whomping willow.'  
  
'But how did you stop the tree from moving?'  
  
'ah ah ah... that's my little secret' James replied teasingly. 'come on, let's go'  
  
After making their way through bushes and trees they finally approached a clearing with a lone house in the middle.  
  
'Thi..This is the shrieking shack!' Bella exclaimed. 'I know.' James replied smugly.  
  
'But this place is haunted! Why are we here?!'  
  
'Because it's my secret spot.' He replied simply.  
  
Seeing that she still had doubts he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
'Trust me, this place isn't haunted, I've been here many times before.'  
  
'........alright.'  
  
and with that the two made their way inside.  
  
Bella who was expecting a run down shack that looked like it could collapse any minute was surprised to see that it looked like a new living room complete with a chandelier and fireplace, there wasn't even any dust.  
  
'So....like it?' James whispered with a smile.  
  
'It's.....nice.' Bella replied amazed.  
  
'Come on let's get some sleep.' James said motioning the couch with his hand suggestively.  
  
Blushing, all Bella could do was nod and let herself be led to the couch where they snuggled up together.  
  
After a minute of comfortable silence, Bella looked up at James' face and felt a desire so burning that she knew it would make her go crazy if she didn't do anything about it, and gazing into his eyes she knew that he felt the same way.  
  
And that night was the night when they both became one.  
  
**Author's note: Once again I apologize for delaying the story and for making it so short.  
  
Unfortunately I'm having a writer's block! So if any of you could give me any ideas on how to progress I'd much appreciate it! Thanks a lot!  
  
Reviews will also keep my motivation up for writing to so plz R&R!  
  
That is all  
  
Until next time.........Laters!!!!!!**


	8. Good day turn bad

**Disappearing Hearts**

**By: Hixxy**

**Author's note: hello again sorry for not updating for such a looonnnnggg time just too busy these days but I've decided that im going to finish this story to the best of my ability just to say 'I finished it' lol also I was reviewing it and it seemed to me that the story was taking a WAFF turn instead of the angst approach that I wanted, so the story may take a darker turn this time around. BTW I think this story may take a long time to finish since im thinking of expanding it to their older years.  
**

**Summary: this is basically a Bellatrix/James/Lily love triangle fanfic with the main focus being on Bellatrix and James so if this is not to your taste I suggest you leave.**

**'Speech'**

**(Thought)**

The birds were singing their sweet melody.

The flowers were throwing their fragrance into the air.

The morning dew was making the air seem cool and refreshing.

But it was the bright sunlight that shook Bella out of her sleep, and for the first time in her life she loved it.

Glancing Beside her, she saw that James was still snoring contently and peacefully.

(wow it wasn't a dream! Me and James actually…..)

She blushed as she finished the rest of that sentence in her mind.

Reaching out a hand, she started caressing James' face softly and adoringly.

(I am the luckiest girl in the world. When I'm with you James I feel as if everything is right in my life)

Suddenly he opened his eyes.

'Hey pretty lady..' he greeted, then feeling her hand on his face he smirked ' can't keep your hands off of me eh?'

Bella immediately jerked back her hand embarrassedly.

'I..I..Im sorry…I didn't mean to…'

Grabbing back her hand he brought it back to his face and kissed it.

'there's nothing to be sorry about, you're my girlfriend now you have the right to do anything you want to me, just so long as it doesn't involve straps.' He laughed jokingly.

Giggling she kissed him on the cheek then proceeded to remove herself from the tangle that was him, her and the blanket.

Whilst she was getting dressed, James just stared at her body appreciatively.

'Bella you have such an amazing body.'

Turning pink, she squeaked out a 'thanks, you too.'

Soon, the both of them were dressed and ready for the new day and with that they made their way back to the castle with their hearts feeling light and carefree.

However that feeling was soon dashed to pieces when on the way to the great hall they were confronted by a fuming long haired boy by the name of…you guessed it…Sirius.

'Where were you last night prongs?' he snarled.

James however just looked calm and collected.

'I was with my GIRLFRIEND Sirius.'

'So you're serious about it?'

'Yes' James replied

'I'm telling you prongs she's bad news!'

'And I'm telling you I don't care! When will you understand that I love her! If you're my friend then accept it!' James said pleadingly.

Seeing that James was not going to be convinced Sirius tried another angle.

'You can do much better than her! There are heaps of girls that like you! I happen to know that Lily….' He halted.

'Huh? Evans? What does she have to do with anything?' James asked confusedly.

'Nothing.. never mind…but yeah, there are heaps of beauties just waiting for your call!' Sirus had a desperate edge to his voice now.

'NO I won't tolerate this anymore Padfoot, you can either accept that me and Bella are together, or you and I will go our separate ways.' The last part was said quietly.

'……' Sirius couldn't say a word. That last statement had shocked him to the core.

For what seemed like ages the silence just hanged in the air.

'…Alright I won't interfere anymore. I don't want any bad blood between us Prongs, so for your sake I'll let this go.' And with that he stalked off but not without one final glance at Bella that clearly said 'this isn't over.'

With Sirius gone, James let off a huge sigh and looked downcast.

'I'm so sorry James.'

Turning his head so that he could look at her in the eyes.

'Don't you ever feel sorry for what happened here Sirius had it coming; he may be like a brother to me but the way he is treating you isn't right and I won't stand for it'

'Thank you.' Bella whispered, but in her heart she couldn't help but feel guilty that such a strong bond between two best friends could easily have been broken by her.

'Anyways we should go get some breakfast, I need to regain all the energy that I used up on last night's activities.' He purred seductively.

Bella just turned pink and smiled remembering the 'activities' of last night, however she was shook out of her reverie by James taking her by the hand and dragging her to the great hall.

When they got there it was pretty normal except for a few glares here and there directed at Bella. They navigated themselves through to the Gryffindor table since they were rather wary of what the Slytherin's would do if they went there.

As soon as James and Bella sat down, the normally noisy and rowdy table went deathly silent.

Bella became nervous from the sudden tension in the air, James on the other hand just acted indifferent to it.

Finally, one Gryffindor stood up and started walking back to the common room, then another , then two more until the table was empty apart from James, Bella, Sirius, Peter, Remus.

'You F$# sheep!' James shouted at the Gryffindors walking back to the common room

'You see what I mean James? The only reason we're here is because of our friendship otherwise we would be long gone as well.' Sirius smirked from across the table.

'I can see what you mean, but anyone who hates a person because of their House is a dam idiot.' James smirked back which seemed to infuriate Sirius.

'Will you two stop it! You are acting like a pair of nitwits.' A voice arose from the middle of the table.

The two boys turned towards the source and saw that it was a very pretty red head by the name of Lily Evans.

'It is obvious that Potter won't change his mind no matter how hard you try Sirius, so if you're his friend, then just let it be.' She continued.

'And as for you Potter, you shouldn't put the blame on everyone, this is a hard change for them, you can't expect them to accept it so easily.' She directed at James with a glare.

'…'

'…'

Both boys looked shamefacedly and grumbled out an apology to each other.

Lily, having made a satisfactory end to the argument sat down and continued eating.

(wow…she stopped them just by saying a few words.)

throughout this whole ordeal Bella had just remained quiet, so she was quite surprised when another girl, one who wasn't even involved, had spoken up and made the two boys shut up as if she were admonishing a child.

Everyone at that table finished their breakfast silently, but as Lily made her way to leave to the library, James caught up to her with Bella in tow.

'Hey Evans, thanks for coming between me and Sirius back there and for clearing up my mind, ever since me and Bella got together it seemed like everything changed for the worse, but I think I can handle it now.'

Lily just blinked in surprise, considering that her and James had a pretty competitive history with each other, thanks was the last thing she ever expected him to say.

'Well uh it's no problem I guess… anything I can do to help…' she replied incoherently whilst blushing discreetly.

Meanwhile Bella was on the side watching this exchange and for some reason it made her feel uneasy, but as soon as she looked at Lily's eyes, she knew.

Those were the same eyes that she had whenever she was looking at James.

**Author's note: so how was that? Good? Bad? Alright? Just tell me I want to know!  
**

**Till next time laters!**


End file.
